Always Be Daddy's Little Girl
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: I think that Blake really does care about his kids but he just does understand how to show it in a healthy way. I'm not surprised seeing as how his own father seems to care more for Fallon than he does his own son. So what if he had been put in that kind of a situation this is technically scenario one I'm working on a second version. PLEASE VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!


_**Hey all so I have never written for this before but I just had a lot of ideas after tonight's episode. I think that Blake really does care about his kids but he just does understand how to show it in a healthy way. I'm not surprised seeing as how his own father seems to care more for Fallon than he does his own son. So what if he had been put in that kind of a situation this is technically senario one, I'm currently working on another version as well since I can't decide yet which I like better, so just so you guys know the other version will be titled Always Be Daddy's Little Girl alternate version, oh also I'm going to be using Fallon and Steven's mom in later chapters which will require a lot of using my own imagination, all I know is that she was a major part of the original show from the eighties. So just in case anyone has seen the original I'm sorry if I don't get the personality right I'm just going off what has been said about her so far on the show. So, of course, I don't own any characters yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah you get the point. So please review, and one last thing when you do leave a review please have it be about the content of the story and not my poor grammar or spelling, okay you're not my English professor.**_

 **Blake POV**

I drove up to a large warehouse with a barbed wire fence and I saw that Jeff and Michael had beaten me there. I got out of the car and was about to talk to them about a strategy when I heard a gunshot from inside the building, it was followed by a high pitched scream, one that I knew all too well. It was the same scream I heard come from Fallon when she fell off her horse when she fourteen. I had as usual not been watching her because I was on the phone for work, but the minute I heard that scream my whole world froze, just like it did this time. I ran to the car and practically threw Jeff out of the driver's seat I didn't even bother with a seatbelt or hell even to close the door I just slammed on the gas and rammed the gate. It came down pretty easily, as soon as I was on the other side I leap out of the car. I was vaguely aware of Jeff and Michael behind but I didn't really hear any of what they were saying, all I knew was that my baby girl was in trouble and I needed to get to her. I saw Crystal come running out of the warehouse,

"Blake hurry call 911" she cried I quickly gave her my cell phone and she dialed 911. I kept going into the warehouse to find Fallon. She was on the floor in a pool of blood, with a large and growing red spot in the middle of her dress. It was any father's worst nightmare, but what was even worse was her voice,

"Daddy," she said her voice was laced with pain tears pooling in her eyes some escaping and causing her eyeliner and mascara to run in thin black lines down her face. My Fallon hardly ever cried that last time I could even remember seeing Fallon cry was when I told her that her mother had left us and she was not coming home.

"My sweet girl, shhh shhh it's okay, everything's gonna be okay, daddy's here now sweetheart, just stay with me okay baby just listen to my voice," I said it took everything in me not to cry, I could her breathing was getting shallow,

"Daddy, I'm so tired can I go to sleep now" she mumbled I could tell she was having trouble staying conscious, I feared if she closed her eyes I would lose her for sure.

"No baby, I'm sorry but you have to stay awake for me okay just a little longer I'm sure the ambulance is almost here. I know I don't say this or show it enough but I love you so much, Fallon, you are my baby girl, you and your brother are my whole world, I'm sorry I don't say that to you more often but I love you Fallon always know that" I say I instantly think about all the times I missed something of hers for work, how could I have been so stupid, I always thought that I would just make it up to her the next time, but what if there was no more next time. Her eyes were barely open

"I love you too daddy, I'm sorry I'm such a bitch sometimes I just don't wanna be replaced" she muttered, her eyes fluttering

"Its okay baby, just don't talk, you need to save your strength and I could never ever even begin to replace you will always be my baby girl" I tell her and tears start to fall, I couldn't help Fallon had always been so strong, even when she was a kid she had bravery and confidence for days. Seeing her like this broken it was too much to bare. I finally heard the ambulance and some people rushed in. After that it was all kind of a blur, people shouting things Crystal pulling me away from Fallon.

We drove behind the ambulance and got to the hospital. I called Steven and Anders.

They got there quickly, Michael and Jeff had driven with us and were currently talking to the police.

I felt a slight relief when I saw Steven and Sam come in with Anders, At least I knew one of my children was safe. A doctor came over,

"Mr. Carrington," she asked

"That's me," I said fearing the worst had happened to my baby girl.

"The good news is that your daughter is out of surgery, bad news is that we are still unsure about exactly how much damage the wound caused and we won't know that for a few more days," she said

"Where is she I need to see her"

"Room 204," she said

I practically ran the whole way there with the others close behind

We all came to the door

"I think Steven and I should be the first ones to go in"

We went in and it was hard for both of us, seeing her hooked up to all those machines and stuff.

"Daddy, you're here," she said

"Of course baby girl I'm always gonna be here for you," I told her and for one of the first times in my life I felt like I really meant it.


End file.
